Red Riding Hood
by BattyWonkus
Summary: How do Witches get their power and how does one become a Grand Witch? Blanche knows and as far as she's concerned, Witches are like a walk in the park compared with what she has to deal with on a day to day basis. Now being re-edited and taken off of Hiatus. Hansel X OC(Rating may change)
1. Where every story starts

How do Witches get their power and how does one become a Grand Witch? Blanche knows and as far as she's concerned, Witches are like a walk in the park compared with what she has to deal with on a day to day basis. Becuase God knows there aren't enough Demon Hunters in the world. (Rating may change.)

When people are given burns they hardly survive they always say it's the worst pain they'll ever experience, same with women in child birth. The thing is though, with humans pain is temporary and there will always be more agony just around the corner that outshines the last. Pain is always temporary, but it always came back in some shape or form.

I was only 10 when a demon came and destroyed everything I loved, taking it away from me forever. I was sleeping in the barn loft when it happened. I was in trouble for punching a town's boy when we went to the market that morning. It was summer so it wasn't that cold out but still slightly chilly at nights and mother gave me her red riding cloak she wore, for a blanket.

An odd sound that didn't sound like any animal we owned woke me from my partial slumber. The horses were sounding like they were disturbed and the other animals started sounding panicked too. Slowly I started to grow afraid, and tried to quietly move to the edge to see what was disturbing the animals.

A shadow was barely visible through the moonlight cracks in the door of the barn. The sounds were coming from whatever was on the other side. The animals only became more restless when a loud shove rattled the doors. I had put the wooden beam over the doors so wolves couldn't get in, like we normally do at night. Wolves and bears usually left us well alone though. A rotting egg smell suddenly drifted up to my nose as the doors were shoved again, the wood bowing inwards with small cracking sounds. I caught a glimpse of what was on the other side from the gaps that appeared in the doors.

Glowing amber and black eyes were the first thing I that my eyes saw. Then it's smooth like leather black skin. It head was long like a horse, only its mouth looked like black oil was dripping from it and it had four separate jaws, each with teeth that looked yellow and rotting. Small slits that were very small and tiny sat in between the eyes. The rest of its body was long and thin, though you could see bone shapes with muscles on them through the skin.

Through the crack it reached a long arm that looked like it would hang probably to its knee's, that were sort of jointed like cats. It only had four fingers; each looking about half foot long and like the pinkies were cut off. It gave a pleased sort of purr as I saw its eyes scan the barn. I had ducked down and hid in the hay. So I barely was able to muffle the scream when the doors were literally ripped open with an almost thunder like snap. I knew I was shaking but I couldn't do anything besides hide in the hay and hope a family member had heard what was going on. I heard it give a very deep and sinister raspy chuckle before letting out a high pitched shriek and then the sound of dying animals, squelching blood and guts, and snapping bones filled the barn. My heart felt like it would burst from the fear and with it distracted by the animals I was able to crawl to the loft window where there was a ladder and started to climb down it.

The only way to my home was to cross in front of the doors that were open to the feasting monster. I got a little over halfway before I tripped in a dip in the ground that was hard to see at night. I turned and looked over my shoulder too see those eyes glaring at me, hatred that I almost got away shone intensely. Absolute fear and panic that I've never felt before flooded my mind…

That is the last thing that I remember because my mind blocked the rest from trauma, that's what the doctors say at least. My rescuers told me a brief version of what they think happened. When I saw monster coming towards me I started screaming and managed to make it to the front door before it raked its claws down my back, leaving me with a nasty and burning scar that traveled from my left shoulder all the way down to the back of my left thigh. My screams woke up my family and while it seemed like they tried to defend themselves, the door was already open from me falling against it so it saw everyone and did not stop till it thought we were all dead.

By some miracle I survived but it left me with a condition called Soul Poisoning. My scar would burn like being branded by red hot metal before the pain would flood through my entire body and it would eventually drive me insane. Thankfully a priest knew the solution to this problem. Pouring holy water or oil over the scar calmed it down and drinking holy water kept the insanity and pain well enough away, I just had to drink it once a day. It also left me with my youngest sister, Lottie and my older brother, Lucas as ghosts who helped me hunt Demons. It also left me with the guilt that I was the reason they died.


	2. The Creepy Kid

A rather cocky grin sat on my lips as I was dragged or led, hard to tell with witches, towards the clearing where the exchange was meant to take place. I had my hands firmly locked in a pair of chains and cuffs. Demons made a deal with this group of witches that if they brought me to them alive they would get some demon blood, and to witches that's like same as becoming a queen or princess. What they didn't know was that my ghost siblings could sometimes move things, and that Lottie had slipped me the key when no one was looking. Not to mention they only bothered to take away the weapons that were in plain sight and never bothered to do a real search.

The witch tugging my chains stopped in front of a line of six or so men. They all looked dead with bits of flesh staring to slump off their bones, black ooze was dripping from their orifices. A sure sign of a body possession, I thought not liking these odds so far. A corpse nearest the front walked forward to meet a witch in the middle. Words were spat and hissed out from both ends, none very intelligible. Apparently an agreement was made though because I was soon being tugged forward once again. When the chain was being passed hands that's when I acted. The cuffs slid off my wrists and before they even touched the ground I had my two hidden guns up and blowing off the heads of the nearest witch and demon. Screams of outrage from the witches for offing one of their sisters rose up louder than the howls of anger from the demons.

"Blanche, Duck!" Lucas's voice whispered urgently and I saw a mist hovering over the weapons we planted in ground a day or so earlier, anticipating that this might happen. I quickly dropped to the ground on my stomach as two spheres shot up out of the ground and thin razor wires coated in holy water whipped while it spun around fast enough in the air that you could hear it whistling. Thankfully it was made so that the wires retracted before it reached the point of hitting me. While I started to get back up I saw two figures running out of the tree line with a crossbow and a huge ass gun. I sort of lost track of them though as I battled the demons and their backups who came screaming out of the tree lines.

With a huff I smashed my boot down on the last of the demons skulls, killing it for good. Black goopy blood covered me and my clothes, mostly my hands. There was a click behind me and I was smart enough to know that the sound belonged to a gun. Witches didn't carry guns that I know of and demons would have already blown my brains out, so I dropped the two I had and raised my hands into the air with an almost frustrated sigh. It was most likely one of those two figures I saw earlier. This really wasn't my day, I thought.

"Don't move." A male voice commanded before my hood was yanked down rather roughly. I felt the barrel being pressed into my back as another person, a girl this time moved around to the front with her double crossbow. A frown was set on her face as she kept it trained on me.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded. I briefly noted that she

had a fat lip and felt slightly jealous because I had a full on split lip with my own blood decorating my face with the inky splatters. "Blanche." No sooner had I said that did the air around us get cold enough that we all noticed the change, Goosebumps appeared and I could see my breath. Lucas was not happy and I needed to figure a way on how to defuse the situation before something bad happened. Lottie would likely be with the horse. But my big brother had a protective temper on him.

"Hansel! Gretel! We got the kid's!" A voice yelled from near the tree line as a group of children, a troll, and a young boy appeared. Weird, trolls aren't usually in the habit of helping humans or saving children. The pressure on my back disappeared but a strong hand gripped my right bicep tightly, signaling that I was probably going to be their prisoner…again. By the time I was dragged over to group the teenage boy was just staring at me like I was either a witch or a princess. It was hard to tell with the look of awe on his face.

"Oh wow…It's you…I mean...wow!" He suddenly gushed making me uncomfortable. I definitely did not know this boy, so yeah…he was a little bit creepy for me. Gretel, I assumed was the girl with the crossbow, looked at me then gave the boy a concerned look.

"You two know each other, Ben?" She asked. I just kept my face confused and stony. If the kid said yes, he was going to get punched later.

"Well no. I'm sort of a fan of hers too! But I like you guys more. It is way too hard to keep up with things Red Riding Hood has done, because she's a demon hunter and all that." Ben fawned and I swear he was blushing too. There was a reason why I tried to stay out of tabloids. I didn't want fan boys like this tripping me up whenever I went to a new town with problems. Plus the rumors circulating about me weren't very friendly either.

With another tug I was pulled along with the boys while Gretel went to take the kids back to the town and collect their fee. Once we were in a small camp I was roughly shoved into a tree before finding rope being tightly wrapped around me. I never noticed that the kid, Ben, had doubled back and picked up my weapons.


	3. Fire Burns

"So is it true?" Ben asked once 'Hansel' had tied me up. As annoying as this boy was he at least went and retrieved all of my weapons so I had to cut him some slack, didn't mean he still wasn't a creepy fan boy.

"Is what true?" My first words besides my name, oh how he looked shocked.

"That when you were visiting your grandmother a demon possessed wolf attacked you and then ate her. Then you grabbed an ax and cut off its head but not before it got you, leaving you scared and mangled. Then you go insane at night." Ben said all in one breathe with wide excited eyes. Oh my god! Is that what they're saying about me?! Well insanity was a possibility but the rest of it was complete bogus. It left me with a very disturbed expression on my face.

"That's fucked up. Why would you say something like that to people?" I said bluntly. Ben's face seemed crushed and disappointed. "What? So it's not true. What about your siblings? They say that you hunt with them, too." He asked honestly looking about ready to cry. "No comment." No way in hell was I ever going to tell strangers that two of my three siblings were ghosts that haunted me. Silence just enveloped the group after that. As night rolled around Hansel started a fire and not long after Gretel returned. Unfortunately I could feel my scar starting to heat up. I figured I had maybe another three hours or so until the pain over came me. It's hard to take care of medical issues when locked up by witches.

"Why is she still tied up? I don't think she'll hurt us." Gretel said moving over to me with a knife. Hansel huffed and glared, almost looking like he was going to tackle the knife out of her hand to stop her.

"Because we know nothing about her and she's dangerous." Oddly enough that was nice to what has been said about me before about my first impressions. But deciding to play along with the innocent barely harmless act for Gretel's sake I put on a pouty eyes look. Either she liked to tease her brother or it really worked because she still untied me.

"Thank you. I was beginning to think I was going to have to escape myself or something." I said standing right up and stretching. Oh the relief on stretching my stiff muscles. Then I walked over to my bag of crap and pointed down at it.

"All my shit here?" I asked, sort of freaking Ben out with my lack of poise and curse words, but her still nodded. I heaved it up easily and threw the strap over my shoulder. It took a lot not to wince from the pressure and pain my scar was causing, when it rubbed over the cursed skin.

"Thanks for gathering it all up. Ta." I said waving with one hand while turning and walking easily away. I heard Hansel stand up from the heavy foot falls that followed me. "Where the hell do you think you're going!?" He snarled trying to grab my shoulder but I easily stepped to the side. "To get my horse." I responded like it was common knowledge. "It's dark out! That's suicide with Witches out!" His arguments to make me stay were lacking, that or I was just too stubborn. "I'll be fine. I've run into worse in the dark."

I continued on my way not caring if anyone followed me or if they stayed. I heard a frustrated sigh, some faint murmurs of talking, before heavy footsteps thudded against the ground to catch up to me. Hansel had decided to tag along after all, strange considering he acted like I could fall off a cliff and he could care less. A small secretive smile graced my lips since a part of me was glad that the Witch Hunter decided to come. Maybe it was because I thought he was just slightly bit cute or I was just really lonely. Ghosts can only hold so much company after all.

The walk took a total of thirty minutes before we found my horse tied to a tree with a small fire already started with the saddle bags set up for sleeping. Needless to say I was stunned and just stood there before letting my bag drop.

"What the hell?!" I said aloud. Hansel was just as confused as I was so I turned to the horse for answers. Instead I saw my six year old sister with her stuffed toy sitting on the back of the horse. She had more blond hair, from our mom, like almost platinum blond. She was the only one who ended up with the blond instead of the brown. She had this grayish blue mist around the edges of her form and she was slightly see through, just barely though.

"Lottie?" I muttered wondering what was wrong, since she looked ready to cry. She pointed to the fire with one hand before speaking.

"Are you mad?" She asked her voice barely a whispery echo. I suddenly felt horrible. My outburst of surprise after she did this probably made it seem like was mad at her or something. I opened my mouth once before closing it. Finally I decided it was best to just shake my head with a small "No."

"What the hell is she?!" Hansel yelled raising his gun up ready to shoot her, I hadn't even realized he brought it along. I quickly moved in front of it and shoved him away, too worried about my sister than the sudden fire that erupted from the movement. "She's-" That's all I got before a wave of white hot molten pain flooded my system. My mind seemed to race before my eyes rolled back into my head and I collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to apologize for the long wait of updates of this stories previous version. Also sorry for the confusion the followers probably got from me deleting and then re-uploading the edited versions of this story. Life is crazy and sometimes things just have to wait. That's pretty much what happened with this. Thank you for your reviews. If you have any things that you'd like to see with these later chapters let me know. I'll try to update at least once a month. I have other Original stories that aren't fan fiction that i'm working on also, not to mention work. Don't own Hansel or Gretel, though I know we all wish we could sometimes, I just own Blanche and her dysfunctional life.<strong>


	4. Origins of the Hunter Pt1

Lucas gasped in a ragged breath as he held his bleeding side. The injury was caused by a knife, his father's hunting knife. It was suppose to be only a week's trip into the mountains but on the third day a rabid mountain lion had attacked his father leaving him with three fine scratches down his left arm. They decided it would be best if they went back and continued the hunt later on in the month.

When they laid down to sleep his father was feverish and he was concerned that the scratches were infected. It wasn't until his father started scream, like the very flesh was being ripped from his bones did he really understand that something was terribly wrong. Lucas tried to do what he could to get him comfortable. However when he had his back turned his father grabbed a knife and went to stab him. Insanity shone in his eyes that were coated with a gray black film.

"Father?! What are you doing?!" Lucas yelled using a tree to support him as…No, that was no longer his father. No parent in their right mind would ever do this to their children. The film in the once caring eyes grew darker as the attacker drew closer. Speckles of black began to form and solidify.

Lucas wasn't sure if it was the insanity that was affecting his father or if it was his own, but he made a choice to fight back to the best of his ability in the weakened state he was in. Pushing off the tree he confronted his father with a shove. Normally it would have knocked a person clean off their feet, but it seemed to barely even make the man stumble. Then he let out a raspy, almost sort of a growl mixed chuckle with his lips sneering back to show of shockingly rotting and bleeding teeth. They weren't like that before but now… Even the face was beginning to look sunken in like a starved man.

To his surprise, Lucas found his father sneering once more before turning with the knife still in hand

and shambling off out of their little camp. He was walking like a man who had drank too much or was struggling against the weight of something heavy. Once the man was out of sight Lucas felt himself sink to damp leave covered ground at the base of the tree. The shock and adrenaline of the situation either finally hitting him or leaving him.

His own father just tried to kill him. The man who had raised him, taught him how to provide, taught him how to chop wood for heat had tried to kill him. With slow pants he moved his right hand up to run it through his thick brown hair. How was he going to tell his mother that the man she loved and married tried to kill her first born son? He thought before his shocked system seemed to launch back into alert and ready.

Oh God… The direction that his father had left in was the direction of their home. When they had stopped they were only a little less than a day walk back to the house. They were going to try and finish the trip tomorrow, provided that the condition his father was currently suffering from allowed it. It looks like they were going home sooner than thought though.

Lucas grunted as he forced his body and over to where the supplies laid in leather bags. It too

took some effort to lift his arms enough to where he could start digging through them. They were at the bottom of the bag but he found the extra clothes they packed. He wadded up his shirt and pressed it to his side to sort of bandage the wound. Then he took the strip of leather that his father claimed all successful outdoors men should have on them and tied it around his waist and the shirt tightly.

After he was positive that this was the most that he knew how to do with what he had to treat his wound he turned towards his father's bag. The hunting rifle peaking out of the flap. Slowly almost hesitantly he reached over and grabbed the barrel, giving it a tug or two to get it out of the packed bag. They never actually hunted anything so the 20 rounds were still sitting at the bottom of the bag. Lucas realized something as he pulled them out of the bag and began to load the gun…He was going hunting.


	5. Creepy Kid peeks

A dull throbbing pain, more of an ache was the first thing I felt pounding in my head. The second thing I felt was morning air numbing my face while the rest of my body was warm. A crackling and snapping fire was the first thing I heard, then two people talking. It was defiantly early in the morning because I could also hear birds talking to each other up above in the trees.

Forcing my eyes open the beautiful green tops of trees and foggy sky came into focus. A small line of streaming smoke rose up to greet them. I never remembered lighting a fire yesterday. I didn't even remember lying down in my camp to go to sleep, I thought moving my arms to help push me up slowly off the ground.

"About time you were awake. I was thinking that I was going to have to drag you and the horse back with me." A gruff voice said somewhere behind me to the left. Twisting around, I turned and saw a familiar face. Hansel. The name floated across my mind as I scrunched my forehead in concentration trying to remember how I knew this man and why he was here. Seeing my look of confusion he frowned slightly and glared.

"You don't remember? The brat said you might not. By the way, it might be important to tell people who help you that you have fucking _Ghost Siblings_!" Hansel had raised his voice as he grabbed something sitting next to his leg on the stump he was sitting on and tossed it at me. The small package landed square in my lap. Slowly I picked up the package and unwrapped it, finding some bread and small bits of other food.

Hansel and Gretel. They had pretty much taken me prisoner after they ambushed some witches trying to trade me off to some Demons. Then I was taken back to their camp and met…Ben and Edward the Troll. Gretel came back from the village and untied me from the tree Hansel tied me too. That's what came flooding back to me when I observed Hansel more. I'm sure chunks or conversations were missing.

"You…helped me?" I asked slowly while picking at the food and nibbling bits down. "Yeah, well what else was I supposed to do?"

This conversation was starting to take a turn for the worse I realized as I shoved another piece of bread through my lips. He could have just let me go insane and turn into a demon, killing me or leaving me later. There weren't many ways to thank someone for not letting that happen.

That's when what he first said hit me like a ton of bricks. He said siblings, as in he knew about Lucas and Lottie. It was obvious that Hansel would have found out about Lottie, she's very social, but she would never tell anyone about Lucas if they didn't already know about him. She thought of it as if something happened to her because people knew, then Lucas would still be around to help and they wouldn't go after him.

"Siblings... You said ghost siblings. What exactly do you know!?" I demanded getting defensive and running a thousand scenario's through my slow working mind all at once. It certainly wasn't helping the head ache, that's for sure. Feeling that I had nibbled enough I shoved the food back into the wrappings and made sure it was all packaged up again for later. Eating during a conversation like this would only be rude after all, plus I didn't want to puke.

"The little girl, your sister, she told me to get the holy water and oil out of the bag and then force the water down your throat and pour the oil into a cloth and wipe down your scar on your back. Imagine my surprise when it pisses big brother off and I'm almost killed by a ghost strangling me!" Hansel snapped angrily. I could practically see the rage rolling off of him, I wasn't sure if it was because of me or Lucas and honestly I didn't really want to find out. It did however make my own anger boil up from the thought that he was going to hurt my siblings, me, or both. He also never really answered my question.

"He does that. You'd do it for Gretel. Think of it as Big Brother Instinct." I said in my usual flat sarcastic 'I don't give a damn' kind of tone before going back to the hostility. I could be a bitch too when needed. "But that never answered my question. _What. Do. You. Know_?"

Hansel glared and threw down his own breakfast that was sitting on one of his knee's to the ground, before standing to his feet and walking over to lean down into my face. Before he even got whatever he was going to say, no doubt something rude, I shoved him away. There was such a thing as personal space.

"I'd have half a mind to shoot you." He growled almost in an animalistic way. I snarled at him as jumped up to my own feet. Almost wobbling and stumbling but I managed to stay up right. I'd have half a mind to shove his gun up his ass and pull the trigger!

"Well that proves it. You must have no mind at all. Because not only did you try and take advantage of me while I was unconscious, you also tied me to a tree, and threatened my life ,and my siblings! Perverted Twat!" Anger was running my mouth now and I knew it wasn't smart to do, but god was it making me feel better. Hansel's face was red now and his nostrils fairing. It reminded me of an enraged bull. He raised his arms and gave me a hard shove, just like I did to him. Only his sent me flying back and firmly helping my butt get acquainted with the ground. Bastard!

Getting back to my feet I was about to punch him when a feminine hand grabbed my arm. Looking to the owner I found a very amused yet concerned looking Gretel, Ben, and Edward. Gretel mostly looked concerned.

"Stop. You're both pretty. That's not a reason to try and pound each other's faces in!" She said keeping a firm grip, like she was worried I'd still try and punch the moron brother of hers. I honestly wanted to and in all honesty I also knew that he'd totally and completely kick my red hooded ass.

"I'm not a girl!" Hansel roared before turning and stomping off into the woods. Could have fooled me with the way his moods changed. Gretel released my arm as he left. She then turned to me with a frown and suddenly I felt like I was being scolded by mother all over again with _the look_.

"You shouldn't pick fights with him." She said watching me as I lowered my still achy body back down to the cooler ground. "Hansel…He doesn't trust people or like them all that much."

That much was obvious. If he was really as bad as she was making him sound though then why was Ben with them? Hansel struck me as the type of person who hated change and weakness. Lucas is like that now, but I still never understood it. Maybe it was just the workings of the male brain in general.

"If it helps any, when you passed out and your…um Ghost brother…attacked Hansel, he ran back to us for help and Gretel was the one to actually treat you. It's an ugly scar for a lady." Ben said getting both me and Gretel to turn and give him the 'Look'. The look every man gets when he makes a comment that could have been worded better or not said at all. The first part caused me to feel slightly guilty about calling Hansel a pervert. The second…made me want to use my own guns on poor Ben because he called me ugly in a roundabout way and unknowingly confessed to peeping.

"Ben. Don't talk anymore." I advised as we waited for Hansel to come back from his pissy fit in the woods.


End file.
